Tokimeki Free! Memorial
by Rakkun
Summary: ¿Se imaginan una historia basada en un juego de citas para chicas de Free? ¿Una decisión puede cambiar el destino? ¿Puede el amor crear conflictos entre amigos? Gou Matsuoka será la heroína de este otome game , vivirá diferentes historias de amor. Según las decisiones que tome tendrá un final con un uno de los chicos. Shoujo y ligero shonen ai. Basado en el formato de TMGS 3.
1. Prólogo: No me llames Gou

** Prólogo: _No me llames Gou_**

_- Matsuoka…_ – escuchaba a lo lejos una voz – _¡Matsuoka...!_ – Gritaba con persistencia – _¡MATSUOKA GOU!_

_- ¡QUÉ ME DIGAS KOU, MALDITA SEA!_ –Se levantó furiosamente la desaliñada pelirroja de su asiento – _¿Eh?_

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, con rostros anonadados miraban a la dueña de aquel grito. Gou no terminaba de darse cuenta en el problema en que estaba metida, empezó a mirar a todos los lados y se encontró con la mirada de Hana, su mejor amiga, quien le puso un gesto nervioso y levantó su dedo tembloroso señalando algo; la de ojos rojos siguió la dirección del dedo y se ganó con una aterradora vista: el profesor, quién era rodeado por un aura iracunda. En ese momento, dio un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca, mientras su rostro empezaba a tomar una coloración rojiza.

_- ¡Lo siento mucho!_ – gritó y acto seguido hizo una reverencia

Los presentes no dudaron en romper el silencio con risas, Gou seguía de pie muy sonrojada por lo que había hecho; definitivamente maldecía mentalmente al condicionamiento clásico, se había vuelto una mala costumbre enojarse por su nombre pero el hecho de tener uno como "Gou" lo consideraba para nada femenino y eso le molestaba.

* * *

_- Así que tendrás que limpiar el salón todos los días después de clases por dos semanas… bueno al menos eres la heroína de muchas personas, le ahorraste el trabajo a varios de nuestra clase _– dijo sonriente Hana mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y comía su bola de arroz.

_- Muy graciosa, Hana chan… - _Iba a refutarle a su amiga pero prefirió quedarse callada, hoy no se sentía muy enérgica para hacerlo.

- _¿Gou? ¿Qué sucede? Te veo rara desde hace un par de días_ - le preguntó su preocupada amiga, y luego cambió su expresión a una de haber descubierto América – _¡Lo tengo! Será… será… ¿Amor? _

Muy emocionada se acercó a Gou como para exigirle una respuesta, pero esta solo puso una mueca de disgusto – _No, jamás lo estaría ni lo estaré, tengo otras preocupaciones por ahora además…-_

_- ¿En serio? Suenas como una vieja solterona, Gou-chan – _dijo Hana y su rostro era acompañado de un puchero

-_Vieja…solterona… - _repitió las palabras de su amiga que se le habían incrustado como espadas en el cuerpo - _¡Sí! Y lo peor es que no te das cuenta que tienes cuatro especímenes para elegir ¡Qué desperdicio, Gou-chan! Ya muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar, no debes dejar que esta oportunidad pase ¡deberías intentar salir aunque sea con uno!_

- _¿Salir con alguno del club de natación? – _En ese momento empezó a reírse – _Eso es imposible Hana-chan, ellos viven su propio mundo y ahora que se reconciliaron con oniichan me imagino que prefieren pasar tiempo entre ellos_

_- Que aburrida eres, Gou chan – _la pequeña castaña le regaló un puchero

Gou dejó escapar un suspiro, no quería seguir con el tema se sentía muy cansada, habían pasado tantos eventos. Después de las regionales de natación como manager del equipo de Iwatobi tuvo que estar realizando muchos papeleos. Además, tenía que asistir a los entrenamientos, aparte de ir a la academia Samezuka para recaudar información útil que pueda ayudar a los miembros de su club a mejorar. Y la cereza que decoró el pastel, debía quedarse después de clases a limpiar el salón.

- _¡Oh sí, Gou! ¿Haz estudiado para los exámenes? ¡Ya solo faltan dos semanas, y ni siquiera me he puesto al día en algunos cursos! – _se desordenaba con sus manos el cabello mientras se lamentaba

_- Es la razón por la que solo he estado durmiendo dos horas estos días _

_- ¡Gou chan, no hagas eso! ¡Tu salud es importante! – _Su amiga gritó esto con un tono muy asustado – _Puedes colapsar si sigues así, el estrés es la nueva enfermedad del siglo veinte y uno._

_- Estaré bien, con todo esto de las competencias hizo que me perdiera muchas clases así que básicamente tengo que recuperar – _dejó escapar una pequeña risita fingida

- _Solo no te exijas mucho ¿sí? - _dijo con un tono serio mientras la miraba fijamente.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa a su amiga, la verdad estaba feliz de saber que existían personas que la apreciaran tanto pero no le agradaba que se preocuparan innecesariamente por ella –_Gracias, Hana-chan. Soy una persona fuerte, lo juro - _En realidad, se sentía un poco fastidiada pero decidió no prestarle atención al malestar de su cuerpo que tenía desde la mañana, no tenía tiempo para eso, debía cumplir sus responsabilidades.

_- ¿En serio? Bueno… ahora regresemos al tema anterior ¿ya te decidiste si saldrías con alguien del club? – _dejó escapar unas risitas al terminar sus palabras

_- ¡Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para considerarlo! _

_- Contigo no se puede, mujer. Deberías pensarlo cuanto antes ¿son hombres no? Recuerda esto Kou, no existe la amistad entre hombres y mujeres – _

Gou la miró muy sorprendida nunca se la había cruzado eso por la cabeza esa idea, ni siquiera cuando ha estado a solas por largo rato con los chicos; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la campana, era momento de regresar a las últimas clases del día.

* * *

Camino al club de natación, la última oración dicha por su amiga no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza ¿sería verdad? Pero si fuera así, los matrimonios no funcionarían, o tal vez lo tomaba muy literal… ¿o se refería a que había una posibilidad de que alguno del Iwatobi club estuviese enamorada de ella?

– _Rayos, como si no tuviese suficientes preocupaciones _- frunció su ceño y puso una mano en su cabeza – _Encima, a partir de mañana tendré que llegar tarde al club – _sus dos manos tomaron su cabello desordenándolo

_- Kou… - _escuchó su nombre detrás de ella, sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz monótoma.

_- ¿Te sientes bien, Gou-chan? ¿Pasó algo? - _mientras un joven alto detenía su caminar al costado del más serio.

Dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de las inesperadas voces, sus ojos se toparon con la mirada de ellos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. ¿Qué clase de ironías le jugaría el destino a partir de ahora?

* * *

_**N/A: **_En toda mi vida jamás había escrito un fanfiction, es la primera vez que amo una serie como para hacerlo ;u; No sean duros conmigo D':

Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción, la próxima semana seguiré con el siguiente capítulo. Un agradecimiento especial a mi editora Ale chi quien es una gran conocedora y fanática de los juegos otome ella estará apoyándome en el transcurso de estas largas historias (sí, serán varias) también agradezco a mi beta reader Mayoku, mi novio, quién se tomará el tiempo de corregir mis horrores ortográficos y que la historia tenga coherencia.

Los que se pregunten ¿qué es TMGS3? significa "Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3rd Story" es un juego de citas para chicas conocido como otome game donde eres la protagonista y según las decisiones que tomes en el juego sigues la ruta de un personaje y puedes tener diferentes finales con él. Si tomas otras decisiones obviamente puedes tener otras historias (si incias de nuevo el juego) y así... eso lo hace divertido porque te cuenta una gran de historias de "qué hubiera pasado sí..." en este fanfic podrá disfrutar mucho de eso ;)

No los aburro más, hasta el próximo domingo, este mapache se despide ¡saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 01: Fría mirada, cálida sonrisa

**I. Fría mirada, cálida sonrisa**

Cerca al borde de la piscina tenía el cronómetro en la mano, controlaba el tiempo de los nadadores. Sí que estaban mejorando, los cuatro habían progresado bastante desde el campeonato y también gracias a ellos su hermano se veía bastante animado. Siempre los vio como un equipo hasta ahora, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza enamorarse de alguno y sobretodo porque durante el camino jamás sintió alguna insinuación de alguno, o al menos eso quería seguir creyendo.

"Sin embargo, hoy ellos se veían preocupados… ¡Ah! Maldición… no tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías…" – pensaba la pelirroja mientras apretaba su libreta de apuntes contra su pecho - "Pero hoy…"

* * *

Se quedó sonriendo mientras miraba a los inseparables nadadores de Iwatobi, no esperaba encontrárselos en ese momento, no se sentía mentalmente preparada después de toda la retroalimentación que había absorbido de la conversación con su mejor amiga.

- _Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai ¡buenas tardes! – _Saludó Gou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero con un leve tic en el ojo – "Aparecen en el momento menos oportuno muchachos"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por una suave mano cálida en su frente – _Te ves un poco pálida pero no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno – _Le regaló una tierna sonrisa que hizo que se ruborizara – _Deberías cuidar un poco más tu salud, Gou-chan. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? – _No respondió nada porque se había quedado hipnotizada con los hermosos ojos verdes de Makoto, nunca había visto su rostro tan de cerca, su mirada era tan tranquilizadora… tan apacible.

- _Si quieres te preparo caballa – _Escuchó una voz a su lado, tenía básicamente toda la cara de Haruka cerca de ella, la impresión hizo que pegue un brinco hacia atrás, el peso de su cuerpo fue traicionero y cayó al suelo sentada. – _Go-gou!? – _el castaño se acercó muy asustado hacia a ella para ayudarla – _E-e-e-e-e-estoy bien, Makoto –senpai ¡en serio! – _Se levantó, a costa del dolor, nerviosa y rápidamente – _A-además estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tienen que entrenar, aún no tenemos los fondos suficientes para la piscina del gimnasio, en invierno no siempre vamos a estar dependiendo de Samezuka –_decía esto mientras recostaba sus dos manos en la caderas acompañado de un gesto de molestia. – "Rayos, en serio no debieron aparecer estos dos cuando estaba pensando en tonterías raras" – pensaba.

- _¿Segura Gou-chan? Si quieres te acompañamos primero a la estación para que vayas a tu casa y- ¡ay! – _La pelirroja le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano en forma de saludo, como consecuencia interrumpió el pequeño discurso de su mayor – _Makoto-senpai deja de preocuparte, vámonos de una vez- _dijo mostrando un puchero – "Y también deja de poner ese rostro tan tierno" – pensó mientras nuevamente empezaba a ruborizarse – _Además de seguro Haruka-senpai ya se fue- _volteó para darse la razón pero se sorprendió de ver al de cabello azabache ahí parado, observándola como si tratara de decirle algo.

- _"_Así que también está preocupado" – pensó el ojos verdes mientras se sobaba la cabeza – _Haru, vamos, esto hará que preocupemos más a Gou-chan - _El pelinegro sin cambiar su aburrida y fría mirada, asintió y esperó a que el castaño se acercara a él. Cuando estuvo junto al más bajo, Makoto regresó su mirada donde estaba Gou – ¿_Vienes Gou-chan? – _Ella seguía sorprendida por la sincronía entre los dos – _Creo que estoy pensando de más_ – murmuró para sí misma, dirigió hacia ellos y se colocó en el centro; los tres empezaron a caminar al club – _Por cierto, Makoto-senpai… ¡Soy Kou no Gou! – _se había olvidado de aclararle esto a Makoto durante toda la conversación.

- _¿Por qué? Si Gou me parece un nombre hermoso, no deberías avergonzarte de él – _bajó su mirada para verla y le sonrió.

* * *

"¡Maldición, senpai! ¡Deje de decir cosas innecesarias!" – lo gritó mentalmente mientras veía el nado del castaño, realmente su forma era muy brusca como si nadara por su vida pero a la vez era hermosa. Se empezó a ruborizar mucho y murmuró – _Y qué decir de sus músculos, es el que más tiene de los de Iwatobi , imagínense si me abrazara – _elevó sus manos para tomar su ladino rostro, con solo pensar en músculos, como toda buena fan, ladeaba en varias direcciones su cabeza. Sus manos apretaban más sus sonrojados pómulos mientras recordaba los bíceps, tríceps, deltoides y otras partes más.

- _Oooh… así que era eso Gou-chan – _escuchó una voz burlona detrás de ella. De todas las personas en el mundo, ÉL tenía que escuchar su comentario – _Na…gisa…kun- _mencionó su nombre un poco asustada - _¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué dices mi nombre con ese tono de decepción? Eres mala conmigo, pero bueno eso no importa ahora, así que Makoto ¿no? – _una mirada pícara se establecía en su rostro.

- ¡_N-no es lo que parece, solo era un simple comentario de músculos! – _empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negando todo, de verdad ¿por qué dijo eso último? – _Aaaajá, y yo nací ayer. Pero bueno puedo cumplir tu deseo para que te abrace – _A Gou le pareció sentir un aire de malicia de Nagisa, sabía que los planes de Nagisa nunca terminaban bien así que retrocedió un poco y este se acercó aún más, pero cuando quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, se quedó sin suelo –_ Ah, maldición Nagisa ¡los papeles! _– lanzó el contundente objeto hacia el muchacho antes de caer. El tablón cayó directo a este en toda la cara; el efecto rebote hizo que el soporte y los papeles se desplomaran, por suerte, en el suelo. Acto seguido, el rubio posó ambas manos en su nariz debido al dolor pero no pudo evitar alegrarse al saber que su plan, posiblemente, provocara excelentes resultados.

¡SPLASH!

"Ah, estúpido Nagisa, como si no supiera mantenerme a flote… aunque sería tierno que alguien viniera ayudarme... ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!? Ya debería ir salie-"– sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura y la llevaban a la superficie, tomo una bocanada de aire cuando salió – ¿_¡Gou-chan estás bien!? ¡Nagisa, deja de hacer tonterías ¿qué tal si se golpeaba? – _ella no salía de su asombro, estaba junto como Makoto pero sintió un poco como él temblaba ¿se relacionaría con su miedo al agua o cuando Haru casi se ahogó? Esto se había enterado gracias a su hermano mayor, Rin, quién tuvo la oportunidad de contarle un poco estas experiencias de cuando eran niños. A lo lejos también vio como Rei, regañaba a Nagisa por lo que había hecho.

- _Estoy bien, senpai – _su mano se posó en el brazo de Makoto, y de esta forma paró su temblar – _Mejor, me voy de una vez o de verdad me voy a resfriar – _trato de soltarse un poco – _Te acompaño, nadar con ropa encima se hace pesado a veces – _empezó a avanzar con ella hacia las escaleras – "Bueno al menos pude comprobar mi teoría de los músculos de él ¿esperen? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Hana…me las vas a pagar…" - pensó molesta mientras flotaba al lado de Makoto - _Ya estamos aquí ¿puedes sola? – _Gou asintió y empezó a subir pero a mitad de camino vio una mano cerca de ella que le ofrecía ayuda, pensó que sería Rei o Nagisa, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa: era Haru.

- ¿_Ha-haru? – _pronunció Makoto muy sorprendido, no se esperaba que su mejor amigo tuviera actitudes tan caballerosas, aunque en sí Haruka es una persona que se preocupa mucho por los que quiere aunque no lo parezca, así que puso su mano en sus labios y rio un poco para sí mismo – "Al fin y al cabo, es la hermana menor de Rin" – vio como Haruka la ayudaba hasta que se ganó con una vista que no se esperaba e hizo que se ruborizara – _Gracias, Haruka-senpai, bien ahora iré a…" – _el ojiazul la tomó del hombro con la mirada hacia abajo - _¿Sucede algo?- _volteó ella confundida – _Esto… Gou-chan… tu polo se trasluce un poco – _la voz del castaño se disipó un poco al decir lo último - _¿Eh? – _ella se miró a sí misma, miro a Makoto quien miraba a otro lado avergonzado y luego miro a Haruka quien seguía con la mirada al piso pero se notaba un ligero rubor.

– "Hana… definitivamente me echaste una maldición" –con ambos brazos intentó taparse y luego pegó un gritó. Estaba totalmente roja, pero inmediatamente sintió una toalla en su espalda, y otra en su cabeza – _No grites y abrígate – _ y le lanzó una de esas miradas que dicen mucho pero que es difícil de decodificar, Gou no tenía la habilidad de Makoto para traducir a Haru así que con su mirada buscó ayuda del castaño, este entendió rápidamente y le dijo – _Él quiere decir que vayas a cambiarte de una vez_ – terminó la oración con una sonrisa, Gou asintió y se fue corriendo a los vestidores. Haruka volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, este lo miró, sonrió nuevamente y se puso sus lentes para seguir nadando; el pelinegro también decidió regresar al agua pues era lo que más le gustaba.

* * *

Mientras el nadador del estilo libre y el de espalda, se encontraban practicando. Un poco lejos de la piscina estaban un chico con gafas y un pequeño rubio -_Oye, Rei-chan, veo algo interesante aquí –_dijo el más bajo con un tono suave como para que solo lo escuchara el de cabello azul – _Nagisa-kun mi respuesta es un rotundo no a lo que estés tramando – _dijo secamente mientras se acomoda sus gafas – _Pero ¡ni siquiera dije nada! – _Dijo el de ojos claro a su amigo – _Porque todo lo que haces siempre nos termina metiendo en problemas, especialmente a mí – _respondió molesto el más alto – _Bueno, no importa, este triángulo me está gustando mucho. Creo que es momento de dar unos empujoncitos – _comentó pícaramente – _Nagisa-kun creo que no… - _pero Nagisa levantó enérgicamente su brazo – _Comienza operación: Triánguloso – _el de cabello oscuro solo suspiró pues era imposible convencer a su compañero de cambiar de idea, además que sus juegos de palabras eran pésimos.

* * *

Gou realmente había llegado al límite de sus energías sin embargo, aún le faltaba estudiar y limpiar el roñoso salón... dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de resignación. Nagisa y Rei se habían retirado hace una media hora así que posiblemente Haruka y Makoto también. Por un momento fue tentada a pedir ayuda pero eso sería incomodar a los demás.

Sí que había tenido un día largo… se echó en la silla donde solía estar la profesora Amakata, era larga y cómoda; sus párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados, quería levantarse pero incluso su caprichoso cuerpo no se lo permitió – "Descansaré mis ojos solo cinco minutos" – y con ese pensamiento navegando en su mente, empezaba a perder todo sentido y consciencia. Sin previo aviso se abrazó a Morfeo.

* * *

Haruka regreso al lugar para recoger sus pertenencias hasta que la vio ahí echada, perdida en el sueño y totalmente indefensa. Se acercó para despertarla pero no sabía si hacerlo, él había notado que algo le pasaba y al parecer era cansancio; la manera plácida en que dormía, lo demostraba. Por eso se arrodilló a la altura de la silla para verla de cerca. No sabía por qué en todo este tiempo había estado tan pendiente de la pelirroja, se había convencido porque era su deber cuidar a la hermana de su amigo de la infancia.

Con su dedo tocó una de sus mejillas, eran suaves. ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan preocupado por ella? Solo se había sentido de esta forma por Makoto, con quien siempre había compartido su mundo desde que eran muy pequeños ¿Cómo ella se abrió paso entre ellos? Sinceramente que molestia pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿De qué? Se acercó más a su rostro, y puso su frente en la de ella, quería ver si tenía fiebre o eso se dijo a sí mismo; para su tranquilidad no la tenía.

- ¿¡_Ha-haru!? – _esa voz, ya la había escuchado antes – _Esto yo… pienso que no deberías hacer eso cuando está dormida, es una falta de respeto y pues ella…- _Pero el pelinegro le clavó una mirada y lo interrumpió – _Makoto – _el castaño se quedó callado, y entonces Haru recordó por qué le molestaba Gou, el de ojos azules se levantó y fue en dirección al más alto. Este retrocedió un poco cuando Haru estuvo cerca, se sorprendió al ver que no podía leer esa penetrante mirada – _No perderé - _musitó el de ojos azules pero lo suficiente como para que el otro escuchara. Esta era el por qué la hermana de su rival era un fastidio: creaba una brecha entre él y Makoto.

**_Avances del próximo capítulo:_**

_- Este será el primer paso, Rei-chan. -_

_- ¡Ustedes dos! ¿¡Qué significa esto!? -_

- _Con esto das una idea equivocada, soy un hombre y con esa cara tan tierna lograrás que pierda el control -_

_- ¡YA BASTA!_

* * *

_**N/A: **_

Bueno a partir de acá se vienen los conflictos (YEEEI!) triángulos amorosos arruinando las amistades desde que se creó el mundo (?) Y como ven también tenemos una dosis de shonen ai jojojo~~ En los próximos capítulos obviamente se explicarán muchas cosas, y habrán algunos POV's de Haru y Makoto -.-/ esta historia tiene para rato asdadasd :D

FANGIRLING! No puedo creerlo! en una semana 6 reviews y 5 followers Q_Q muchas gracias! -hace reverencia- Son lo máximo -snif- no creí que el formato otome/shoujo pegaría T/T ya que en este fandom hay yaoi hasta para regalar (?) asdasd me hicieron el día cada uno de sus comentarios y me motivaron a escribir ;u; (no es broma) y terminé haciendo unas 2k de palabras asjdkfhsadkj. Ale chi también está super feliz (mi editora), sin ella esto no saldría a la luz y se quedaría empolvándose en el frío baúl de ideas :'c su trabajo es impecable ;/; y gracias a ella este proyecto está vivo y lo seguirá por mucho más.

Ahora mismo corro a responder los reviews y hasta el próximo domigo ;u;/ Tengan una buena y bella semana.  
No olviden dejar sus reviews en serio me motivan a escribir x3 me dan demasiado ánimos a continuar esta historia de amor :3


End file.
